Valentines Day Drabbles
by chibi-zoe
Summary: KakaIru Valentines Day Drabbles


**Kisses**

Kakashi nearly melts as Iruka lavishes kisses upon his newly exposed throat, he has never realised exactly how sensitive his neck has become until right now. Iruka is clearly enjoying himself, knowing that others will never see the results of his handiwork.

The hot kisses descend down his pale body, red and purple marks like footprints showing where the chuunin had already been. Kakashi writhes under his ministrations; Iruka has such a talented mouth. A brief burst of uneasiness spikes as one of his balls is inhaled and sucked upon noisily but he forces it back down, he will enjoy this if it's the last thing he does.

Barely covered teeth nibble along his perineum, he wriggles trying to give Iruka more room to move, then suddenly, shockingly, there are lips kissing his pucker. A strong wave of astonished pleasure washes through him; so dirty and yet so enjoyable. He has a new appreciation for kissing; nothing he has ever experienced has been this hot.

The best kiss though, is the one Iruka gives him when he impales himself upon Kakashi's aching arousal.

**Faith**

Every time that Kakashi goes on a mission Iruka prays that Kakashi will keep faith with him. That he will not touch another person in a sexual manner whilst he is away.

Every time that Kakashi goes on a mission he knows that Iruka will stay faithful to him. He has cast a forbidden jutsu over his lover that will ensure it.

When Kakashi comes home from his mission they leap at each other, frustrated desire boiling over. The jutsu tingles over Kakashi's skin, it has tasted someone's blood and the knowledge excites Kakashi. He is rough with Iruka, marking his skin, staking his claim.

His sharp teeth pierce the skin of Iruka's throat, his lover gasping as Kakashi licks away the blood that beads on the sweaty, caramel skin. The coppery taste of blood swells his lust and makes him growl in time with his thrusts. He howls when he comes, not caring if Iruka has climaxed or not; Iruka is his to do with as he will.

**Horizon**

Iruka stares at the horizon, willing his lover to come home. He is heartily sick of his right hand, and if he reads one more yaoi manga he is going to puke. He needs hard flesh and blood, topped with silver. He needs it now but Kakashi is still away on a mission. He requests gate duty so that he will be the first to see his returning lover. He scans the horizon again in case the copy nin has appeared whilst he has been day dreaming.

The road is still empty and Iruka's eyes are burning from constantly staring into the distance. His bladder is protesting and he excuses himself to visit the bathroom. As he stands there, watching the yellow stream and smelling its acrid odour, he remembers the thrilling moment when he first caught the copy nin looking at him, or rather at his member.

Iruka had smiled encouragingly and the man had hesitantly moved a little closer, until they were shoulder to shoulder, then a pale hand had reached out and touched him. Callused fingertips had come to rest on his knuckles as he held himself steady, his bladder empty. Before long they moved down to tentatively touch his exposed, and rapidly growing, length.

Iruka jerks himself off hastily when he realises the path his thoughts have taken, he needs to get back to the desk and keep his vigil. He emerges, blinking in the bright light, and looks up to see his lover outlined against the cloudless sky. He quickly scans the slowly moving figure but he appears to be uninjured. Iruka longs to run down the road and launch himself into waiting arms but he knows that if he does so he will ravage the other, and he doesn't want anyone else to see what is underneath the mask.

**Burn**

Iruka pretends to cry as his lover paddles him; Kakashi loves his tears. The firm strikes fill the room with the sound of wood on flesh. It doesn't take long before his flesh is reddened and it burns when Kakashi runs his hand over it. He spreads his legs wider as Kakashi prepares to take aim again. This time the paddle hits his balls, startling a real anguished cry from his throat. His cock is now so hard that it is almost stuck to his belly, pre-cum is dripping from the tip and his balls have drawn up.

He pants loudly to alert his lover and hears the clatter of the paddle as it falls to the floor. Kakashi thrusts in harshly and Iruka stifles his scream with his hand. He can feel the roughness of the others' cotton boxers against his paddled rump, Kakashi always keeps them on when they play like this. He whimpers in desperation and a hand fists itself in his hair, roughly pulling his head back. It hurts; Iruka ejaculates so hard that it splatters across his tear-streaked face.

His kink is underappreciated by most but Iruka wouldn't have it any other way.

**Only one**

Kakashi wanders through the flower shop, Ino-chan following him and pointing out the newest, freshest, flowers. He is looking for something in particular, a special flower to tell his special person how sorry he is. Finally he finds it, hidden away at the back.

"I'll have that one please." He says slowly, not meeting the astonished blondes' eyes. She says nothing, merely laying the one-of-a-kind flower in a display box and handing it over. Kakashi smiles; of all the flowers he has bought for Iruka this is the only one he actually likes.

He pays for his gift and hurries home; he should be able to get a passable meal prepared before the teacher returns from his shift at the mission room. Flowers plus dinner should equal sex; hot mind-blowing sex. Kakashi is still fantasising about what he will do to his lover when Iruka opens the door, he hasn't even started dinner yet.

Thinking quickly on his feet he thrusts the boxed flower forward and bows low, offering the kind of apology he knows that Iruka wants to hear, before suggesting that they go out for dinner. He blushes when Iruka places the take-out containers on the kitchen counter – how could he possibly have missed them – before examining the flower closely.

He then suggests that instead of going out that they should in fact; stay in, eat take-out, watch some porn and have mindless sex on the lounge-room floor. Kakashi cannot fault the idea and it also means that he doesn't have to fork out for an expensive meal, a win-win situation in his book.

**Sunrise/Sunset**

From sunrise until sunset Kakashi and Iruka are perfect ninja. They give everything they have to their beloved village, their sweat and blood building up Konoha's strength. They do it of their own free will, so that future generations will have a safe place to call 'home'.

From sunset until sunrise Kakashi and Iruka are perfect lovers. They give everything they have left to their precious one, their love and passion strengthening their relationship. They lie tangled together in the night, fluids drying on their skin, knowing that 'home' will always be where the other is.

**Baby**

Kakashi comes home from a meeting with the Hokage and Village Elders fuming. They have just demanded that he continue his bloodline, they require a baby with his blood in its veins. They don't care about his relationship with Iruka, or about the fact that he doesn't like women in that way. They only care about the results.

When Iruka comes home he finds Kakashi sitting at the table with his head in his hands, the man is clearly upset. For once there is no teasing from his lover when he asks 'what's wrong'. The story pours out of the silver haired man and Iruka clenches his fist in anger, of all the things to ask for. He is, however, prepared for this eventuality and he presents his plan to the hurting copy-nin.

The Elders have only requested that he provide half of the DNA required for a child, they have not specified that he actually has to have intercourse with the woman or to marry her. This provides all kinds of loopholes for the pair to manoeuvre within.

All they need now is a woman, some porn and a turkey-baster.

**Dance**

Kakashi loves to dance, Iruka loves to watch him; the man in innately graceful and incredibly flexible with a surprisingly sense of timing. The best thing ever though, is when they are somewhere they can let their hair down and can dance together. They are always the centre of attention when they do so. Kakashi remembers his sensei telling him that dancing was like making love, only in public.

The dark dance club that they are currently in appears to allow both forms of public eroticism. There are dancers in the middle of the floor and entwined couples around the outskirts, pushing against walls and writhing in dirty chairs. Iruka fondles Kakashi's butt, his hands inside of Kakashi's semi-loose pants, the copy-nin isn't wearing any underwear. His fingers dip between muscled cheeks and Kakashi's rhythm falters.

Iruka continues to finger Kakashi who's now rhythmically thrusting against him, still in time to the beat of the music. His passage is warm and tight, Iruka wishes he had more than a finger buried inside it. Hopefully, if he plays his cards right, he will get his wish, and right here in the dance club too. Iruka has always wanted to try public sex.

**Swing**

The chains creak under the strain of two adults, Iruka is concerned that they will snap and send the pair tumbling, but he doesn't stop moving. He is straddling Kakashi on one of the academy swings, their groins pressed together as they glide through the air. It's incredibly erotic, with the added thrill that they might get caught. Iruka leans in and kisses Kakashi through his mask; he can feel the others' tongue through the soft cloth.

He leans back, holding onto the chains for dear life; Kakashi leans back in the opposite direction until they are only connected through Iruka's butt on Kakashi's lap. It feels so incredibly delicious; thrusting against each other as they keep the swing moving, trying to prolong the sensation. Iruka wishes that they could do this naked.

It doesn't take very long until they are panting against each other, on the brink of orgasm. Iruka stares into the eye of his beloved, wanting his lover to read his mind. He doesn't want to finish like this, coming in his pants like a teenager; he wants the pale man inside of him.

It seems that the copy-nin can indeed read minds, the swing halts under the friction of Kakashi's feet on the ground, and the pale man lifts him up. He is turned around and his chest is laid onto the warm wooden seat. Iruka braces his hands against the ground as Kakashi tears his pants down, just low enough for access, Iruka spreading his legs in eagerness.

They first thrust is painful, the second blissful. Kakashi is holding onto the chains to keep his balance, they are only connected by Kakashi's dick in Iruka's ass. It feels incredible; their thrusts are becoming more erratic as they near their peak, both grunting with the exertion. Finally, their orgasms rip through them leaving them sweaty and satisfied. They stand up, adjust their clothing and smile lovingly at each other, fantasy number #57 completed.

**Best friends**

Until this very moment Iruka has not given any thought as to what Gai-sensei thinks of his relationship with Kakashi. He still doesn't think that it's any of Gai's business even if the man is Kakashi's best friend. To be accosted in the main street, in front of hundreds of citizens, and be warned, in an unbelievably loud voice, that if he hurts the copy-nin then his life will effectively be over is highly unpleasant.

He and Kakashi had been keeping their relationship under wraps to prevent malicious gossip from staining either of their reputations. Iruka doesn't want the parents of the children he teaches to be concerned about an ex-ANBU jounin randomly popping into the academy. Kakashi doesn't want Iruka to be a target for ninja from opposing villages who want to hurt him.

Thanks to Gai they are now the centre of a massive gossip storm. Iruka's pre-genin students are asking him for stories about the great copy-nin, their parents are giving him cock-eyed looks and they stop talking whenever he gets close. Kakashi barely notices anything, no one except the other jounin are game enough to tease him about his chosen partner, and the jounin couldn't really care about his choice - as long as it isn't them.

**Night**

The descending darkness suits Kakashi just fine. He and Iruka are camping; ostensibly this is a training mission to improve Iruka-sensei's skills. They are close enough to the village to run for it if something goes wrong but far enough away that no-one is going to stumble across them by accident.

They did not build a fire tonight and they did not bring a lamp or torch with them; the darkness is all-encompassing. Kakashi rolls over until he is facing Iruka, he can't see the other at all. He reaches out with careful fingers, mapping the features his eyes generally focus on. He feels matching fingers tracing over his own face and turns his head to nuzzle into the callused hand.

Slowly, interspersed with much giggling, they strip off each others' clothing, laying skin to skin in the darkness. Kakashi can feel Iruka's arousal nestling against his own. It is surprisingly hard to co-ordinate their actions when they cannot see what the other is doing or feeling. Feeling ever so slightly silly, Kakashi begins to describe what he is feeling as Iruka touches him.

Hitched breath alerts him that Iruka likes this idea and a soft voice begins to fill the silences between his words. They tell each other of the shivers that run down their spines when their nipples brush, the way their hearts leap when their erections bump. Their lovemaking is slow and tender, spooned together in the night and whispering to each other.

**Spin**

Half-collapsed on the floor with his fellow chuunin Iruka watches as the bottle slowly spins around. He watches in slow motion as it comes to rest pointing right at him. He raises slightly glazed eyes to meet the predatory gazes of his friends. They have matching toothy grins on their faces; Iruka begins to feel a little worried.

The previous spinner looks Iruka right in the eye,

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth" he wavers, he is getting way too tipsy for dares.

"Who tops you or Kakashi?"

Iruka smirks at them and points to his own chest hearing their giggles and gasps, he can feel his lovers' chakra getting closer. When Kakashi enters through the window he is met with a storm of laughter, Iruka smiles up into a confused eye and blows him a kiss.

The copy-nin decides that he has way too much to drink already and teleports them both home, Iruka rubs his body against Kakashi's as soon as they are out of sight of his friends. Kakashi doesn't ask him what they were laughing about and Iruka is grateful, he lets the jounin pull him down onto the bed and spreads his legs eagerly over his lover.

He didn't exactly lie to his friends, he is technically on top.

**Angels and Arrows**

Kakashi finds the little cupids plastered all over Iruka's classroom to be slightly offensive. The thought of little fat boys with fairy wings attempting to hit him with an arrow is ludicrous. The children, and many of their mothers, seem to like them though. Iruka, seeing his distaste is hit by a wonderfully lewd idea.

When Kakashi gets home from his mission, after strolling through the centre of Konoha and seeing endless Valentine's Day paraphernalia, he is met with an unexpected sight. Iruka has dressed up for him. The tanned man is wearing sandals, a halo, white feathered wings and nothing else. In one hand he is holding a little bow with a heart-shaped arrow drawn back.

Kakashi quirks a curious eyebrow at his lover who smirks back at him and gestures with his bow towards the bedroom. Entering the indicated room Kakashi takes in the ode to commercialisation contained within. There are rose petals on the bed, rose-scented candles on every flat surface, stuffed animals with 'cute' messages on them jammed into every empty space. The overall effect is hideous.

Kakashi can feel Iruka laughing behind him, the point of the arrow is dragged down his back and over his butt before it falls to the floor. The nearly naked man drapes himself over Kakashi and laughs until tears run down his cheeks before raising his arms, around Kakashi, and banishing the genjutsu. Kakashi is relieved to see that Iruka's only Valentines purchase is rose flavoured lube.

Turning around to face his still-giggling lover Kakashi decides that if Iruka dresses like this every year he could get to like the celebration.

**Candy**

Iruka sucks on his lollipop with relish. He doesn't know where Kakashi found it and he isn't sure that he really wants to know, he does know that it tastes wonderful and fits into his mouth in a way that other lollipops don't. He draws the candy in and out of his mouth seductively, watching Kakashi watch the way it appears and disappears between his lips.

He withdraws his treat with a popping noise and runs his tongue over his lips. Kakashi is staring at him, book forgotten on the floor. He advances towards his lover, swinging his hips as he does so. Reaching the other man, he pulls down the soft mask and pushes the lolly between closed lips. He thrusts is in and out several times, enjoying the sight, before leaving it pushed in.

"Here, hold this for a moment." He whispers in his lovers' ear. He can see the shivers that break out at his actions and licks the tiny amount of exposed neck as a reward. Iruka sinks to his knees, running his hands down the taught muscled body as he does so. He nuzzles into the hardening groin and slowly draws the fly open. He can hear Kakashi sucking on his lollipop above him, unconsciously trying to stimulate Iruka.

He pushes the copy-nin's pants down to his knees and looks up to meet a single lustful eye; there is only the stick of his lollipop visible. Deliberately, he pokes out his tongue and licks Kakashi's erection from balls to tip, in the same way that he did the lolly earlier. Kakashi groans as he sucks the hard length into this mouth, running his tongue up and down the tiny slit.

Iruka bobs up and down several times before sitting back on his heels and reaching up for his lollipop; Kakashi relinquishes the treat without an argument. Smirking, he holds the lolly alongside his lovers' erection. The resemblance is uncanny, right down to the exposed vein. He can see a fierce blush spreading across pale cheeks and laughs quietly before attempting to take both lengths into his mouth.

His mouth is grossly distended, sugary saliva running freely down both lengths as he attempts to fellate them. Kakashi is moaning and groaning above him, clearly enjoying his attempts. It doesn't take long before the copy-nin is shooting into his mouth; Iruka is unable to swallow properly around his mouthful and it dribbles out, along with the sugar-syrup, creating an incredibly sticky mess on Kakashi's pants.

**Waiting**

Iruka can't see anything, smell anything, hear anything or touch anything. He is tied, wrists to ankles, on top of the dining room table; a leather mask covers his entire head except for his mouth, a metal 'bit' is holding his tongue down and preventing him from speaking. Kakashi is masking his chakra and Iruka can no longer tell if he is even still in the room.

He tries to squirm but the restraints have been tied too tightly and he can barely move. His imagination conjures up all kinds of scenarios; some good, some bad and some incredibly sexy. He strains, trying to somehow sense his lover by the flavour of the air or by feeling some tiny breeze waft over his skin.

It feels like hours have passed, although Iruka knows rationally that it has been at most ten minutes. His cock is still achingly hard, the cock-ring resting snugly against the base. His anus is spread wide around a plastic ring, leaving his innermost flesh on show, flexing the muscle sends delight pulsing though him.

It was the last thing that Kakashi did before he vanished from Iruka's limited senses, he wonders if Kakashi is sitting between his splayed thighs looking into him, he groans at the thought, thrusting his hips awkwardly up into the air.

He doesn't know how long Kakashi is going to make him wait this time but he hopes that it won't be too long; he is supposed to be meeting the Hokage after lunch today.

**Abandoned**

Kakashi scratches around the small apartment becoming more distressed by the moment. He cannot find his favourite dolphin dildo anywhere. Who would break into someone else's apartment and steal their sex toys? What do they do with them once they've stolen them?

Trying to calm his panicked mind he begins to methodically return everything to its original place, maybe in his desperate searching he has merely overlooked it. By the time he has finished putting everything away he is once again back in a state of distress, his dildo is still missing. He has never seen one like it since he bought it, it is irreplaceable.

He drops to the floor in thwarted lust and despair. A flash of blue catches his eye and he crows in delight. There it is, under the lounge where it rolled, abandoned, after Iruka came home early from his last mission and caught him in the act.

**Ghost**

Sometimes when he lies with Kakashi he feels as if there are other people in the room watching them. He wonders sometimes if they are the ghosts that Kakashi constantly talks to. If they are indeed Kakashi's gennin team-mates and sensei then what sort of kick do they get out of watching the two men making love?

The improper thought awakens something in Iruka; a desire to put on a show for these figments of his lovers' imagination.

When Kakashi returns home from training his own gennin Iruka is waiting. He has laid a plastic sheet over the bed and has covered himself in oil. Kakashi's eyes light up at the sight and he is naked in the blink of an eye. Iruka can feel the unearthly presences as he draws his lover towards the bed.

They slip and slide, and laugh their heads off as they attempt to manoeuvre. Eventually, Iruka manages to pin Kakashi and slides down his slick body. He imagines that he can see swirls in the oil on his lovers' body that his fingers did not make.

"MINE" he growls as he impales himself on Kakashi's glistening length, glaring randomly around the room. He thinks he can feel the presences fade as he begins to move in earnest.

**Home**

Iruka can see the village now. He is returning after a three week long escort mission. He is tired, dirty and incredibly horny; he can't wait to see his lover. A flash of silver near the gates makes his heart leap, Kakashi has come to greet him.

As he draws closer Iruka is dismayed to see the pack strapped to Kakashi's back. The jounin moves towards him, out of ear shot from the desk nin.

"Two weeks" is all Kakashi says as he leaps off into the trees, Iruka curses fate as he continues towards the gates. He gossips a little with his friends as he signs back in, before heading home to write up his mission report. A trail of condoms leads from the front door towards the bedroom. Iruka smiles and picks them up as he moves toward the indicated room. The trail continues and stops at the built-in wardrobe.

A red cardboard heart is tied around the door handle with a bit of ribbon. Written on it in his lovers' flowing script is the message 'Happy Valentines Day Iruka'. He opens the door with a small amount of trepidation and gazes in astonished wonder.

A mans' home is his castle, and what castle is complete without a dungeon? The dungeon that Kakashi has created in their wardrobe is truly a masterpiece. He has utilised the limited space available in truly imaginative ways, Iruka can't wait to try it out. He's a kinky bastard and proud of it.

**Thighs**

Pale thighs tremble under their combined weight. Iruka wraps his own thighs more firmly around the jounin currently pressing him into the alley wall and moans in an exposed ear. They are mere metres from a crowded thoroughfare, hidden from view by a cheap lattice screen. Kakashi thrusts Iruka against the brick work and sucks on his neck.

The fear of being caught is heightening their arousal. They pant and moan and thrust urgently against each other, each man striving for his own completion. Slightly strangled moans signal the end to their illicit encounter. Kakashi pulls out and Iruka drops his feet back to the ground. They grin at each other as they adjust their clothing.

**Grasp**

Iruka frowns as he finally grasps exactly what it is that Kakashi wants him to do. They are sitting at the table having breakfast; Kakashi is calmly eating his morning mush and clearly trying not to make a scene. Iruka continues to stare at his lover surprised.

All day the quiet request churns through his mind, he tries to understand why Kakashi wants him to do it. He thought that the other man was satisfied with their sex life; he was certainly more than happy. He ambles home after his shift at the mission desk, his thoughts still in turmoil. He drags his feet as he climbs the stairs, for the first time in a long time he is not eager to get home.

He can feel Kakashi's chakra through the door; pulling himself together he turns the door handle. When he spies his lover sitting dejectedly on the lounge he pulls out his best grin and gestures towards the kitchen. Kakashi settles himself at the table as Iruka flitters about preparing dinner. They exchange meaningless small talk, fastidiously avoiding the topic on both of their minds.

After they have eaten and showered, Iruka takes Kakashi's hand in his, and leads his lover towards the bedroom. He turns out the lights and slips beneath the thin cotton sheets drawing the pale man with him. After all of the kinky things he gets his lover to do, the least thing he can do is try vanilla sex.

**Hell No**

Kakashi is strolling towards the mission desk, he is earlier than he expected to be and is trying his best to dawdle. He resorts to leaning against the wall outside of the mission room in order to not be on time. Through the open doorway he can hear snippets of conversation, curious he tries to listen in.

"… and then he ..." unintelligible murmur "… and I …" soft laughter "… you have to try it, you have no idea how wonderful it feels…" rumble of deep querying voices "… I always use…" another unintelligible murmur "…and it tastes like…" soft whisper followed by raucous laughter and more unintelligible murmurs.

"Hell no!" it was a different voice from the first and it then lowered into an unintelligible rumble before the raucous laughter started again.

Too curious to care that he is still early, Kakashi pushes off the wall and walks into the room. Every head turns towards him and the silence is deafening, in the centre of the room stands Iruka who is blushing fiercely and hiding something behind his back. So they had been talking about him then? Now he was really curious.

The other nin flee as he stalks towards his flushed lover, he reaches around Iruka's frozen body and plucks the book from his trembling fingers. It's an illustrated sex guide, their illustrated sex guide to be precise; it has their handwritten notes in the margins and several slightly suspicious stains on several pages. He raises a pale brow at his contrite lover who merely shrugs in reply.

Slowly he draws his mission report out of his pouch and places it in the 'approved' tray on Iruka's desk; he then opens the book to the page on whipping, lays it on Iruka's desk and uses a paperweight to keep it open. He glares meaningfully around the room at the remaining ninja before teleporting both himself and his lover home. Talking about their sex life in public deserves punishment, even if he knows that Iruka will enjoy it.


End file.
